1. Field
Some embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a system and method for aggregating multiple memory drives (e.g., eSSDs) to be perceived by a host as a single, large, logical capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid State Drives (SSDs) are rapidly becoming preferred storage elements of modern IT infrastructures, thereby replacing traditional Hard Disk Drives (HDDs). SSDs offer very low latency, high data read/write throughput, and reliable data storage.
NVMe-over-Fabrics (NVMe-oF) is an emerging technology that allows hundreds or thousands of NVMe-oF devices (e.g., non-volatile memory (NVMe) SSDs) to be connected over network fabrics such as IB, FC, and Ethernet. The NVMe-oF protocol enables remote Direct Attach Storage (rDAS) implementation. This allows a large number of SSDs to be connected to a remote host. The NVMe-oF protocol uses the Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) protocol to provide reliable communication of NVMe commands, data, and responses. Transport protocols for providing RDMA services include iWARP, RoCE v1, and RoCE v2.
The NVMe-oF interface allows a large number of SSDs to be connected to a remote host. Conventionally, for each NVMe-oF SSD, a driver instance runs on the remote host. For some applications, the storage capacity provided by a single SSD may be insufficient